1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board and a circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mounting techniques, such as soldering, ultrasonic welding, and the like to mount an electronic component on a circuit board are known. Furthermore, in association with the demand to reduce the size of the electronic devices, size reduction of electronic components and circuit boards constituting the electronic device is becoming more in demand. On the other hand, for example, regarding electronic devices that have been determined to be defective in inspections and the like, not all the inspected electronic devices are disposed. There is a demand for maintainability that allows some of the defective electronic devices to have the defective components therein to be replaced, for example.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-158024 discloses a BGA semiconductor device that is an example of a mounting technique using soldering. The BGA semiconductor device includes a printed circuit board in which a single or a plurality or arrays of electrodes are disposed on a surface, a ball grid array (BGA) electronic component that is disposed so as oppose the printed circuit board and in which solder balls are disposed on the opposing surface at positions corresponding to the electrodes, and connecting components that are provided between the arrays of electrodes on the printed circuit board and the BGA electronic component and in which a plurality of conductor layers are formed so as to be separated at an interval of the disposition of the electrodes at portions around a prismatic elastic body that extends in the electrode array direction. Furthermore, in the BGA semiconductor device each of the electrodes of the printed circuit board and the solder balls of the BGA electronic component are connected to each other with the conductor layers of the connecting components.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-125829 discloses a semiconductor device that is an example of a mounting technique considering maintainability. In the semiconductor device including a through-hole mount package in which a plurality of electrically connected outer leads inserted into through holes are provided in a protruding manner in a sealing body, in at least a paired position opposing each other in the sealing body, pulling-out tools that pull out the group of outer leads by biasing the through-hole mount package while receiving reactive force from the structure body on the through hole side are mounted.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-212556, paragraph 0085, FIG. 9 is also another example of a mounting technique considering maintainability. In other words, pin holding sleeves (211) of an electronic component mount module includes a pair of contact means (212), and each of the contact means (212) is formed as a metal spring in which the upper side portion thereof has a hooked shape to pinch the distal end portion of a pin (148, 163). Accordingly, the pin (148, 163) is detachably held by the contact means (212).